Usopp's Birthday
by lilmouse1988
Summary: It's Usopp's birthday. What do the Straw hats do for it?


**Before I start the one-shot properly I should describe my OC as she's in this and gives a marvelous gift.**

**Umay is the daughter of Shank's and was raised by the whole of the crew on the ship. She is 5'8" and uses knives as her weapon of choice. She has known Luffy since he was 7 as Shank's left her to train him. She was close to all the crew and is highly respected. She has long brown hair with some purple highlights. The straw hats all respect her as well. She has an older brother called Kegan a male version of her but he uses mainly leg skills. While on her fathers ship she called Yasopp, Rox and Ben her uncles and they took to this well and Yasopp loved it as he could help raise Umay and Kegan as he could not be there to help bring up Usopp.**

* * *

Usopp's Birthday

It was a normal day for most of the crew on the Thousand Sunny. Zoro was sleeping, Sanji was cooking and keeping Luffy away from the food for later that week, Luffy was trying, without great success, to steal some food from the fridge, Usopp was making more ammo and tinkering with his ingredients, Chopper was making up some medicine and Franky was keeping an eye on the log pose, Luffy and the others hadn't inflicted any damage on the ship for nearly a week (a new record). Nami, Robin, Umay and Brook where in the Aquarium where Usopp had been forbidden to enter for the day as they where setting up something for his birthday which was the next day.

*********************************************************************

It was the night of March 31 and all trough the ship only one person was awake and that was Sanji. He had pulled the first watch that night so he was baking a birthday cake for Usopp in the kitchen while watching for ships. Once it was in the oven he set an egg timer for 30 minutes and went to the crow's nest with the egg timer. He had looked the door to the galley and kitchen just encase as you never know what Luffy would do if he smelt chocolate cake baking and he didn't know why, he could have spilt the beans to Usopp about his surprise party so the crew thought it best to keep it a secret from him as well (even thought he was the captain).

The timer went off and Sanji went to check on the cake which was done he hid it on the highest shelf of one of the locking cupboards so Luffy and Usopp wouldn't find it.

Copper soon arrived for his tern on watch and relived Sanji of his duties.

"Have you done the cake?" asked Chopper

"Yep and I've locked the doors so Luffy wont be able to eat it before the party." Replied Sanji even though Luffy was the captain it was Nami's idea to have a party for Usopp it was his birthday and how many did he have before he joined the crew as his Dad was at sea and his Mum had passed away when he was young.

"The girls and Brook have just finished in the Aquarium it looks great. I wonder if he will be surprised?"

"He should be he doesn't even know that we know when his birthday is."

"I know but should we have really kept it a secret from Luffy as well?"

"Yep now if you don't mind I'm going to bed as I have to be up an hour earlier than normal to cook party food for our sharpshooter."

With that Sanji want to the men's quarters and fell asleep as soon as he hit the hay.

The rest of the night went well with Brook watching with Chopper and Franky when it was there turns.

Sanji got up and started cooking he did lots of food and put it in the Aquarium which was decorated with banners and streamers it looked great there was a big banner saying "Happy Birthday Usopp" strung across the whole room.

Soon every one was up and enjoying breakfast and Usopp suddenly got up and went to the back of the ship as no one had said happy birthday to him. Unknown to him the whole crew was down in the aquarium including Luffy. Soon they sent Chopper to get Usopp.

As soon as Chopper got down to the door of the Aquarium with Usopp, Chopper knocked 3 times and went in.

"Surprise Usopp and happy birthday!!" yelled the crew

"Guys wow just wow and thank you. Its great" Usopp said with tears in his eyes

"What's wrong Usopp?" asked Nami

"Nothing I wasn't expecting this. My first party for my birthday"

With that the party got going they moored somewhere hidden thanks to Franky and Brook the night before so they didn't worry about being found unawares. It was in full swing when Sanji brought out the cake with a few candles on it.

"Happy birthday and here is your cake." Said Sanji

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" said Chopper and Luffy

"Why would I need to make a wish my dreams are already coming true by just being with you guys," said Usopp "but I suppose so,"

With that he blew the candles out and made a secret wish

'I wish to see my dad just once on my journey on the Grand Line'

With that cake was passed around and Usopp got many presents from the crew.

From Nami he got some tangerines he could use in his ammo, from Chopper he got some herbs for any cuts he could get, from Robin he got a book about the great sharpshooters of the Grand Line.

"Look on page 148 you will find something interesting" said Robin

So he did

"Its dad wow he's one of the best sharpshooters." Said Usopp

From Franky he got some tools for inventing, from Zoro he got a new bandanna (it was green) from Brook he got a song book (the rest of the crew weren't happy at this) from Sanji he got some ingredients to make more ammo so he wont steal from the kitchen and from Luffy he got something that once belonged to Yasopp, it was one of his headbands.

"Thanks Luffy" said Usopp

"He asked me to give it to you if I ever met you and I thought as a birthday gift would be the best idea" said Luffy

His last present was from Umay the girl who Usopp's farther had help to raise.

"Here Usopp, Yasopp asked me to give this to you on your birthday if I ever met you." Umay said hading him a wrapped present.

Usopp tore the wrapping paper off and inside was a book on the best and most dangerous slingshot bullets. When he opened the cover there was a note written on the first page. It said:

Usopp, I wonder how old you are today and I wonder what flag your sailing under. I wish I could have been with you for all your birthdays and memorable events to this point but I never knew if I would be able to get back to the island in time. I know that your mother passed a few years back and even when she was alive and I was at sea I missed her and you so much that I would always ask Shank's if he thought we could get back to the island for your birthday but he never knew.

_Since your reading this note you must have met Umay the daughter of Shank's and she must have given you this for your birthday. I hope to meet you at sea one day and I hope you will show me your skills with a slingshot. I think you must be the first pirate sling shooter (if that's what it is called!!). I miss you son and hope to see you soon, use the book well._

_From your farther Yasopp._

After he read the note Usopp had tears coming down his face. He also had a ghost of a smile on his face. Umay went and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Umay I now know what my farther is like. He is a great man he never forgot about mum or me. I can't wait until I can see him." He said

"I know Usopp and he loves you dearly we will meet up with dad soon enough." Umay replied

With that the party went on into the night with Zoro drinking and Sanji having to keep on going to get more food (Luffy's stomach is bottomless).

Usopp's first birthday with the crew went extremely well and it was one of the happiest times spent on the Thousand Sunny.

**

* * *

**

**While I was writing the message in the book I was almost in tears for the first time of ever writing a fan fiction. The reason I wrote one for Usopp's birthday is because its my birthday is on April 1****st**** as well so I thought it best to do something special for my birthday as well as Usopp's.**


End file.
